Someone else's war
by SpiritRiver72
Summary: On an island not far from Berk a girl who communes with the dragons with no limits has been thrust into another war for her people. She and her best friend Starfall have left the island to seek help from the island of Berk, but it's a race against time to save her island, her friends, her father.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey out ****there so this is my first fanfiction ever so I apologize if it's not very good, and just in case anyone out there was thinking this, this is not a Hiccup x OC fix I am a total hiccstrid supporter also this is set not to long before the second movie, it's about 6 months prior. So enjoy please review it'll really help me out and I welcome constructive criticism just don't be mean, please. Now without further ado la story.**

To think today started out so well. I never thought something like this would happen, but now as I speed through the sky I recall something I always used to tell myself 'Anything can take a turn for the worse' Now I know, I was always right.

1 hour earlier

I wake up to the bright sun shining through my window. I find it anoying, but it seems that the sun is intent on not letting me sleep anymore, but still I try and pull my blanket(well thin peice of cloth)over my face, and wouldn't you know it the second I'm about to fall asleep again I hear a low warbling acompanied by a blunt jab in the ribs. I know what that means though, it means Starfall is up and ready for a morning fly. Smiling to myself I throw the covers off and rush to my dresser. I pull on my skin-tight black pants and fitted black shirt with raven feathers decorating the left shoulder. I quickly pull on my black fur-boots and eyepatch(I'll explain the eyepatch later)and race through the door Starfall close behind me. Now Starfall is a dragon, a nightfury to be exact maybe the only one in the world, but more than that she's my best friend. The two of us met when my village was at war and I was kidnapped to use as a hostage, or toy more of to them, and Starfall, who was supposed to be used as a weapon but was to rebellious, saved me. My village hadn't had a problem with dragons for a long time since, when I was a little girl, I proposed the idea to my father, the cheif, to set some of our food on a mountain side every night for the dragons to take. He took it into consideration and after thinking about it he tried it out, it worked so my village and the dragons achieved a sort of peace, none of the other tribes listened when my father told them about it and so they continued on with thier ways and kept with ours, it was because of that I never had a problem with Starfall, of course she wasn't Starfall at the time. The two of us made friends during our captivity, but it was there that I lost my right eye and Starfall her right tailfin. Together we escaped our confinment, and won our home a war, After that our relationship with dragons escalated from just peace to a mutual friendship. I along with the help of our villages' best blacksmith made Starfall a new tailfin that I'd control, but the weird thing is not long after Starfall and I awakened a mutual telepathy between us and since later it wasn't just Starfall but every dragon ther was, of course the range is limitted I can't have a mental conversation with a dragon halfway across the world but it's there, and it's amazing. Starfall and I finally reach the stables where we store her saddle and riding gear. We head out for our usual flight routine and complete it before long. When we get back home my dad gives me a simple list of things to do to practice for when I take over as chief. We run a pretty peaceful island, it's a beutiful place what with it's cloud breaching mountains and rushing rivers and flowing waterfalls. Unfortunately all to soon the land would become tainted wth blood.

I was just finishing up with my last assignment of the day already planning to go for another flight with Starfall when our lookout spotted a ship. At first we didn't think anything of it, but that changed when they got to easy sight range of just a bout anyone, and what I saw changed my life forever. On the sail of the lead ship was an emblem of crossing swords with a snake coiled around it, the symbol of the group we'd gone to war with all those years ago. We all stood there stock-still trying to process what we saw. Before we could a fireball was hurled at the village several others following it. The whole village went up and before I knew it my father had given me a bag of suplise and told me to head to Berk an island that had come to have thier own friendship with the dragons and sent me on my way with Starfall. I flew and flew as fast as I could toward Berk. I was almost there when I heard a net trap release and Starfall and I were tangled up in a mess of rope plunging toward the frigid sea.

**And there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it please R&amp;R see you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey and welcome back to ****Someone Eles' War**** now I realize that a lot of you probably want to kill me for the cliff hanger in the last chapter, but rest assured this will clear that up. So, enough with my meaningless ramblings the story.**

**Hiccup POV**

The day started normal for me, and I thought it might stay that way, but no of course not this is my life, I'm not aloud to have **any** days off. Anyway I was flying over the beach with Toothless thinking all is right with world Terrible Terrors are singing in the distance (1) and what do I see on the shore a massive black and Blue blob that looks like…wait is that a Night Fury?

"Toothless, take us down bud." I say leaning forward to get closer to my best friends' head. We land near by the still seemingly dragon and I whip out my fire sword and cut away the ropes of a net that had been covering the Night Fury's body. After clearing the ropes I notice that it is indeed a Night Fury, Toothless and I both pause to take in the sight, It's beautiful, instead of being just a dusty black like Toothless the majority of its body is pitch black with it's back having an uneven marking covering most of it in a dark royal blue color with similar marking in the same color covering the front half of its wings also having separate thin flame-like markings in silver overlapping and extending to hit the last quarter. It opened its eyes reveling them to be two different colors (which has never been seen before in a dragon) the right one being midnight blue and the left bright silver. When it saw us it narrowed its eyes dangerously its legs and wings closing around something clutched to its underbelly.

"Hey it's okay we're not gonna hurt you." I said in the calming voice I normally used for taming dragons. I slowly reached out to touch its snout, it only backed away and started growling at me

"Ok you try bud, I'm not getting anywhere." I said looking at Toothless. He hobbled toward the other Night Fury and said something drogoneese, I don't now what he said, but it seemed to put the other dragon at ease. I tried moving towards it again and this time it let me. It looked at me cautiously then slowly opened its wings to reveal a young girl probably no older than me at 19. The girl had jet black hair with the slightest midnight blue sheen to it, it was just past her shoulders in length, she was of average height, and fairly lean and muscular. Surprised I took a closer look at the dragon noticing for the first time that it had a saddle on its back, and instead of a right tailfin was a prosthetic like Toothless' only clearly made to look natural. I was pulled out of my musings by a small groan. Redirecting my attention I focused on the girl lying near the dragon her eyes slide open, and they match the dragon's right eye in color. She props herself up on her elbows and looks around.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask her. She gasps and whips around to look at me, she looks panicked for a second even slightly reaching toward the back of her hip before suddenly calming and dropping her hand.

"I'm okay, thanks," She Responds "where am I?"

"You're on Berk." I fill in "Is this your dragon?"

"Yeah she is." she nods slightly with her words

"What's her name?"

"Starfall"

I nod "She's beautiful."

The girl smiles softly "Isn't she just."

"What about you," I ask her "your name, I mean" I add quickly realizing how it had sounded.

She chuckles a bit, well at least she's got a sense of humor, that I can deal with.

"Rin" she answers simply.

"We should probably get you back to the village," I tell her "what were you doing coming over here anyway?"

Rin thinks hard for a minute, "I...I don't remember." She seems pretty upset over it and I get the feeling whatever it was it was important.

"Well lets head back to the village and we can get you situated until you do" I get up and walk over to Toothless, "sound good?"

Rin nods and gets up with Starfall. Once we're both sorted out we lift off and head to the village.


End file.
